Together In Damnation
by Danakir
Summary: When everything they once knew is gone, when absolutely everything that could have gone wrong has gone wrong, when the roles are reverted in the most cruel of ways, what will become of Laharl, Flonne and Etna? FlonnexEtna, shoujoai, AU of Etna's Ending.
1. Prologue

**A/N** : Based on an alternate version of Etna's Ending. FlonnexEtna, shoujo-ai, fluff, possibly lime. Shoujo-ai means girl-girl love, so if that's not your stuff, the exit's over there me amigo. Capice? Furthermore, this story will sometimes alternate between Etna's POV and Flonne's POV for different chapters. Chapters with "Devil's" in front are centered mainly around Etna's POV and chapters with "Angel's" in front are centered mainly around Flonne's POV.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Disgaea, its characters, its setting, or anything having to do with it beside this fanfic in and out of itself. Please do not copy, steal, quote or otherwise use without my written consent. Furthermore, if you are the copyright holder and see a problem with this, please feel free to mail me. Also, I'm against witty one liners as disclaimers, those are lame.

* * *

**  
**

** Devil's Prologue:** _Etna's Tyranny_

How long had it been since that time of nostalgia? How far are those days long gone where we all shared the same goal, the same purpose? How distant are the memories of this happy little group of misfits we formed? There's no denying that… to an extent, I miss the carefree days of yore, those days I travelled along Prince Laharl's and Flonne's side. Nowadays, things have changed… a lot. Since I vanquished Laharl that fateful day, I've taken hold of his Majesty King Krichevskoy's legendary spear: Longinus. Under the teaching of the wise and nearly omnipotent weapon I learned the techniques that once belonged to the late King. I can safely say, and Longinus itself would confirm, that I've now surpassed the King in the extent of the terror I may inspire in the heart of man, demon, or god. It has been years, maybe decades even, since anyone tried to stand in the way of the Holy Etna Empire, with me, Empress Etna, Goddess Etna even, at its head. It took a long century of war, strife, and harsh struggle for me to build this mighty territory of which I am the monarch, slowly but surely I took over all three instances of our world. That is the Human World, Celestia, and the entirety of the Netherworld. All three now obey my law blindly, for I am now absolute Queen for all matters and purpose.

And I frankly couldn't care less, I mean it is pretty fun to be able to run shit any damn way I please, but otherwise it's pretty standard evil tyrant fare. Laharl is long gone, exiled to the farthest reaches of the Alternate Netherworld by my vassals. I… couldn't bring myself to kill the brat. There was too much of his father in him, too much of his father in these eyes of his. Then again, there also was so much of his mother hidden inside of him, how I loathed that woman… still loath her in fact with all my being. Laharl will live by my grace, but his claim to the throne is now a distant memory, if even that. As for Flonne… she refused to pledge loyalty to me, despite my urging her insistently for weeks after I defeated the brat. Damn love-freak and her 'ethics', calling me a 'horrible monster'. She doesn't know what she's talking about, so I locked her away inside the castle, until she changes her mind. I visit her regularly, I like to think that despite our differences, and despite those harsh words she said under the hold of emotion, we're still at least friends. Most would find it strange for me to call anyone friend, let alone a stupid, useless, ditzy, brain-dead Fallen Angel such as Flonne but they just don't know me. Flonne is Flonne, you can't understand why she's so easy to befriend until you've stopped judging her on the first impression really.

I guess what I'm trying to say, maybe even to convince myself of, is that there's more to her than the love freak she shows to everyone in public.

Look at me, sitting, slumping even, glumly on my own damn throne because of a little ditz, how idiotic. I'm almost ashamed of myself, at least that's the thought that runs through my head as a voice pulls me out of my reverie.

"Your Beauty Etna! Your Beauty Etna!" yelled the panicked prinny as he rushed inside the throne room like a maniac on a sugar high. For a prinny to rush inside this place there had to be some dang good reason, so for once I paid heed to one of the cannon fodders.

"Go on." I ordered lazily, legs spayed on the arm of the throne and head resting lazily in the palm of my own hand. Nobody said you couldn't be a comfortable tyrant.

"Flonne, Your Beauty, she escaped her cell in the top floor!" he explained, cowering before Etna who had barely changed in the last century physically, she was a bit taller, if even that.

"What!?" I exclaimed vehemently, eyes gleaming dangerously for a moment, a vicious snarl dying in my throat.

Queen Etna wasn't known for her mercy or her forgiving nature.

"She's still in the castle, that's for sure, she couldn't have gone far, but still, we were unable to locate her! What should we do, Your Beauty?" the prinny inquired weakly, pitifully, already fearing for his life should his words have truly displeased the deadly woman. Yet there she stood, silent, pensive.

"Flonne, what the hell is wrong with you?" she muttered angrily to herself.

"You promised… you promised." she then whispered to thin air, her claws digging into the throne with a loud, sickening, cracking noise. There was something dangerous in Etna's countenance now and, strangely, almost frighteningly even, a glimpse of betrayal and hurt.

Deep within the castle's halls, in a remote corner forgotten by all known as the old public restroom of the Overlord's Castle, a small figure sneezed cutely in one of the stalls, rubbing her nose softly.

* * *

**  
A/N**: Of course, some R/R would be appreciated. After all, how am I supposed to know people read this, let alone care for me to finish it, if I don't get any feedback? Think about that before reading without leaving a review. Furthermore, as a trailer of sort, here's the title of the next chapter: "Angel's Chapter 1: All Hell Break Lose". 


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N : **Here's the next chapter my friends. As per tradition, DosuTheSoundDrill, my only reviewer at the time of the writing of this chapter, gets a cookie. Well, that and I wholeheartedly agree that there should be a lot more Disgaea shoujo-ai too. I believe there is some but that it's, sadly, somewhat subpar. I plan to fix this. Wish me luck, I'm not known for my dedication.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Disgaea, its characters, its setting, or anything having to do with it beside this fanfic in and out of itself. Please do not copy, steal, quote or otherwise use without my written consent. Furthermore, if you are the copyright holder and see a problem with this, please feel free to mail me. Also, I'm against witty one liners as disclaimers, those are _still_ lame.

* * *

**  
**

**Angel's Chapter 1:** _All Hell Break Loose _

This place is damp, humid, and stagnant and well, right down ugly, I'm forced to admit as much as I prefer to be positive. I guess an old, dirty, bathroom stall isn't something any positive thinking is going to fix up. It's smelly too; so much my eyes are still a little watery from the stench despite the long time I've spent here now. I'm not sure how long it's been since my daring escape, but it should have been a while. Anyway, I sure can say those ninja lessons paid off! Nin nin nin!

Though now, I do foresee the slightest difficult, as would have said Seraph Lamington before Etna brought him to the gallows for high treason when he tried to challenge her during the great conquest. I couldn't stop crying for days! I was sure I couldn't ever forgive Etna, she was so cruel, so heartless, so right down evil and malevolent! I… I don't know what I'd have done if I had had the power to stop her then… but in any case, somehow… I've forgiven her. Seraph Lamington used to say I'm a forgiver to a fault, that I let other people step on me if it can make them smile… maybe he's right. Anyway, I'm going on a tangent, the point is, what now? What am I going to do? Sure I'm free but I can't escape the castle and they're probably hunting me down already. "Awoo… what should I do?" I ponder aloud in a monologue of sort, most likely looking quite silly doing so in a stall.

"Oh? Someone's there?" a small child ask curiously, bright blue eyes and soft blonde hair clashing harshly with the rough, guttural, almost primitive, uniform of the mage caste. I couldn't begin to fathom at the time how a young boy had made his way in such a remote, useless, part of the castle.

"Ya all there?" the young boy ask, dangling his feet from his sitting position on top of the stall's door edge.

"Oh,… oh! S-sorry!" I exclaim, flustered before gaining back some measure of composure.

"I…I-uh-er-hum." I tried in vain to utter come coherent explanation for my presence here in the hope of not being discovered by the child blabbering about my current location to his parents or some such.

"You're the fugitive uh?" he asks with mischievous eyes gleaming with wisdom beyond his age.

" N-no! Am not!" I squeak pathetically in a desperate attempt at hiding the truth from the clever boy.

"Are too, there ain't no other angel 'round these parts 'cept that crazy Flonne chick last time I checked. So tis means one of two things: Either you're the afore-mentioned fugitive or you're a spy from some rebel remnants. So, which one is it?" the boy question smirking slightly, visibly aware he's got me cornered. Damn pesky little brat! Awoo! No, naughty Flonne! Bad Flonne! No ugly thoughts about innocent children, they're pure and unaware of their actions! Now, take a deep breath and don't choke him, that's what Etna would do.

Not what I'd do.

What she'd do.

Right. No choking, no name-calling, just a sweet smile and an innocent expression. There I go, just like that, I thought as I gave the young child my sweetest smile.

"And what if I was the fugitive?" I asked utterly incapable of concealing the truth as I had planned to do. No offence but not only didn't I get any examples of a good liar as I grew up but, well, unlike demons, we don't have a 'Con Artistry, Deceit and Efficient Betrayal 101' course in our general curriculum at trainee school.

"Well, it's ain't none of my business. Plus, I can't shake off the impression y'don't want to be found, just looking at yer tail wagging nervously like that." he answered, pointing with an amused expression at my devilish tail which was twitching nervously. I mentally lectured myself over this oversight, but to no avail. I couldn't help it at this point; the anxiety was just too much.

"A-uh-erm… thanks?" I ask tentatively.

As he was going to answer me, my poor, deprived, tummy growled loudly in protest of me not feeding it properly lately.

"Hungry?" the small one ask grinning.

"Well, yeah, maybe, just a little." I said flustered, fidgeting.

"I'll bring you something!" he exclaims cheerfully as he jumps down from the stall's door and walk out of the restroom. At this point, I could only pray he wouldn't tell on me to Etna, if he did I would be in a whole new world of hurt…

Who am I kidding? Etna's going to find something a hundred times worse than that for me after what I did! Awoo, she'll probably give me to some of her vassals, oh the inhumanity! My sweet purity! My beloved, adored, blissful virginal innocence! Stolen from me, taken from me! Oh, Etna, please, don't!

As those thoughts ran through my head I rampaged through the restroom, mimicking the scene in my head, alternatively playing Etna as some sort of pathetic evil overlord and myself as the poor, offended, maiden.

It didn't take long for me to realise how silly and stupid I must have looked, but long enough for the kid to be back with some bread and to be barely able to contain his laughter at my little show.

"I don't know where you're from, but it sure ain't anywhere near 'round these parts from the strange way you act, ma'am." he says between fits of laughter as he lightly throw the bread to my chest. I barely manage to catch it, coordination being the least of my talents.

I, of course, mutter some thanks to him and then recite my graces before nibbling on the bread absent-mindedly, my entire mindscape focused, almost obsessed even, on a quest to find the alternatives I had to staying hidden here forever. Right now, the only alternative I seemed to have was a daring escape using my awesome (maybe) ninja skills.

The kid starred at me silently for a while before leaving me be, when I finally came to, he was long gone. I felt a bit ashamed, I should have been more grateful for the small help and Heaven's blessing in his apparition but… I just wasn't in the mood to let details overthrow my thinking. A bit selfish, I realise, but if I plan to get out of this tight spot, I think I'll have to be selfish. May the Old Lord(1) forgive me.

After thorough consideration, I decided to try my luck and went back into the rundown stall to grab the bag I took with myself, using the content to garb myself as Mahou Shojo Flonne, ninja of love! She'll steal your heart! ™.(2) Using the supreme power of love and ninja stealth I deviously made my way around the castle, leaving my trademark 'Nin nin nin!' as but only a whisper to fool guards. Surprisingly, they seemed to ignore the distraction, as if they were purposely ignoring my escape. Weird, since Laharl had gone under laziness had dropped significantly in vassals, considering the penalty for it was a gruesome death at the unpleasant end of Longinus. In any case, before I knew it, I was out of the castle, into the boundless wasteland that was the Netherworld…

Awoo…but what now?

I really ought to learn to plan these things ahead!

(1)The Old Lord is a creative liberty I took of defining the deity of the Celestians. While demons obviously can access to some form of divinity, as is obvious by numerous references to "Demon Gods", it would seem that Celestians are unified under some sort of overarching deity that dictate their behaviour to some extent. At least, that's my interpretation. I'd urge you to please go with it.

(2)Mahou Shojo Flonne means magical girl Flonne, it's a parody of all the anime ala Cardcaptor Sakura. Why? Because I'm sure Flonne must love that stuff. Actually, I might write a parody story titled Mahou Shojo Flonne: Defender of the Netherworld! for kicks… what do you people think?

**A/N**: Once again, R/R is appreciated. I'm sure some of you may wonder, where the hell is the shoujo-ai goodness promised to us, oh benevolent author? Well, truth be told, I like to take such stories slow, for the simple reason that I'm a romantic. I want it to feel natural. In any case, sooner or later it will become a completely shoujo-ai centered story, but for now consider this to be me setting the stage for future developments in the characters. Pulling off FlonnexEtna realistically is harder than it may first look. Next chapter is "Devil's Chapter 2: In the Angel's Footsteps". Furthermore, as a side-note, for those with a keen eye, they are already a few hint of FlonnexEtna scattered in the story. Oh yeah and, seriously, R/R people. If I only did this for my own enjoyment then I wouldn't be sharing it, mkay? So be good little boys and girls and leave a review so the author can feel loved and stuff and thus be productive.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N **: Heh, guess I'm on a roll lately. I wouldn't expect it to last, but who knows, it might for once. Anyway, I hereby present you people with the latest chapter of my story. Shadow sentinel gets a bonus in the form of a yuri-flavored cookie for reviewing. Though, if he'd send me an e-mail, I have a question for him about his review. DosuTheSoundDrill also gets a yuri-flavored cookie.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Disgaea, its characters, its setting, or anything having to do with it beside this fanfic in and out of itself. Please do not copy, steal, quote or otherwise use without my written consent. Furthermore, if you are the copyright holder and see a problem with this, please feel free to mail me. Also, I'm against witty one liners as disclaimers, those are lamer than ever.

* * *

**  
Devil's Chapter 2:** _In the Angel's Footsteps_

This made no sense, the lady thought as she made her way inside the large throne room, long, flowing, black hair pulled back into one ponytail, a traditional outfit on her figure. She had a certain grace, a certain strength, a will, a sharpness, about her. There was no discussing she was indeed a fearsome warrior as she knelt in front of the throne, in front of a female devil of utmost power and prestige.

"My liege?" the mighty shogun Helene, general of Etna's legions, spoke inquisitively, dumbfounded in the face of such strange orders.

"What is it?" Etna asked in her usual lazy slumping on her throne, sipping a glass of lemonade with a straw absent-mindedly.

"I'm not sure to understand this order right here." she said tentatively holding forward the piece of paper on which was written her latest orders about the fugitive fallen angel.

"I believe I made myself pretty clear that those orders were not to be disc…" Etna spoke as she was suddenly interrupted by Helene.

"But… my liege! Those orders are ludicrous! Why are we not only to spot and track the fugitive within the castle but to then ignore her and let her escape unhindered! This is a waste of man-power and…!" she spoke harshly, anger for her own soldiers showing in her jade eyes, but she too was interrupted.

"Silence! Are you forgetting who you're talking to, sweety? Don't make me come down and quick your goddamn ass. You swore a pledge of allegiance to me, now fulfill it and obey my orders!" Etna yelled angrily, yet with a strange calm to her voice that made the order all the more unquestionable.

The swordswoman stood there for a few moments longer, glaring defiantly at her Queen before bowing her head slightly in defeat. "As you will, my liege." she answered softly her sandals rustling on the floor as she made her way out of the throne room silently, finding her trusted lieutenant waiting for her by the door. A short woman with hair brighter than scarlet itself she had a boyish appearance to her, her stern blue eyes clashing vividly with the deep tan on her rough skin.

"Helene, what did she…? "she started hesitantly.

"She didn't want to hear any of it. Pass the order around we don't have a choice in this matter." she answered instantly, without any hesitation.

"Helene! That's madness, and you know it! We're not her dogs, we're her soldiers! Damn it, how can you swallow your pride like that for a little clueless brat who thinks she's some sort of goddess!" the martial artist whispered harshly, somewhat angrily.

"Alice, stop this now. Our personal feelings don't matter in this, only the wishes of Queen Etna, our liege. You too swore a pledge of allegiance to her, we all did. We're bound by honour to serve her to death, no matter how ludicrous her request might prove to be." Helene answered to her subordinate calmly but firmly, leaving no place for arguing.

"Fine, I'll do it, but I'm against it." the young brawler answered defeated, shrugging.

"Me too, I don't think anyone will like this peculiar order, but it's not our place to discuss it further. Please, Alice, be reasonable." Helene spoke softly, soothingly, laying a comforting hand on Alice's shoulder.

"For me?" the shogun then added softly.

Alice blushed slightly and quickly nodded. "Fine, fine, no need to give me the puppy eyes. I get it, I'll do whatever you want." she muttered spitefully, yet the smile on her visage contradicted the tone of her voice. On this last sentence both women parted for the time being.

* * *

I stood inside my throne room, not even lying on the namesake of this room anymore. It felt all so absurd, crazy, insane even, the room almost spinning before my eyes. I couldn't believe Flonne, that _bitch_, did this to me. I couldn't even really bear my own self right now anymore; it just felt like it was too much at the same time. The colors around me seemed dull and unpleasant, the sweet perfume of sulphur emanating from the lava pits just annoyed me and the silence I demanded now felt scatting. I'm not sure why I ordered them to let go of Flonne, why I did something so damn incoherent and mad. 

Why did I let go of her? Flonne…

Damn her. Damn her to hell! Damn that stupid ditzy useless idiot! That bastard of a bird and an overzealous goodie-two-shoes!

I sighed deeply, turning around and stalking toward my private chamber connected to the throne room by a small door with determined eyes. Once inside I threw the lavished clothes and scented fabrics away carelessly, digging for old clothes, old rags I kept as memories of the past and brought them to my nose, indulging in the strange scent. I'll admit it was creepy, almost maddeningly so, for me to do that but I couldn't help myself anymore, those memories were all I had left. I had almost killed Laharl for those memories… I had killed Maderas for those memories… I'd have done anything for my memories. In a way, maybe Lamington was right… before I sentenced the moron to death he spoke strange words, at the time I dismissed them as the insane rambling of a desperate man but nowadays… they echo in my mind with a power that almost, dare I say, scares me!

_- Etna was it? Is this what you truly want Etna?_

_- Of course it is, you id…_

_- To live in the past forever? To sacrifice yourself to the gapping abyss of times gone at the cost of times to come?_

_- What the hell are you talking about you old fart!?_

_- I speak of the path you've chosen for yourself, Queen of the Netherworld. I speak of the fate that awaits you, the loneliness, the absolute solitude, you'll find at the summit of the world, in the invincible fortress of your memories._

_- You're just rambling to try and save your life! Shut up!_

_- Do what you want with me, Queen of the Netherworld, I have done what was necessary. In the future, you'll remember these words and you'll cower before them. May it be recorded that I, Seraph Lamington, Ruler of Celestia, have thus spoken before my final respite._

_- Heh, last request now? So that's what it's all about? Leaving some cool words to look all nice and badass and shit before you're a corpse, you shameless hack? Ah! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! God, your stupidity amuses me so! Now, guards, take him away._

_- Laugh today, for tomorrow time shall catch up with you, and it will ask its due._

Those words, that last sentence… that time would catch up with me, what did he mean? Since that day, whether I wanted to admit to it or not, it has haunted me. Could it be that this, all of this, is time catching up? That all along when I believed to be building my future I was digging my grave in the past?

No….no….no-no-no-no-no! I kept repeating in my mind endlessly, trashing around, almost ripping the precious piece of clothing and as I heard the smallest of tears on it I hugged the dress of the purest white close to my chest, breathing into it to calm my wracked nerves.

I looked at the dirty clothing that I had mistreated so just now, caressing it like a lover, holding it tighter than I had ever hold anything before. I hated to admit it but, this was my special treasure. If anyone did see me with it… I think I'd die of shame. And they'd die from it too. My shame I mean. I grinned at that thought. Being an evil tyrant had its perks.

After a few more moments of contemplation, eyes closed and body unmoving, I suddenly stood up with utmost determination, my decision taken. I threw everything I needed for a long journey in a small backpack as I dressed in old clothes more fitting to a commoner with a large hooded cape to conceal my form, hood pulled back for the time being. I took a piece of paper and quickly scribbled a few words, rushing outside my room and then outside the throne room, hailing the first guard I could find.

"Y…Your Beauty?" the guard asked, visibly dumbfounded by my unlikely attire.

"Deliver this letter to high commander Helene immediately soldier." I demanded imperiously.

"O-of course, Your Beauty! It shall be done as you command!" he said bowing deeply as he took the piece of paper reverently and rushed in the general direction of the commander's office.

I quickly rushed around the castle, many inhabitants starring at me weirdly as if I had suddenly gone crazy, some even snickering, but I couldn't care less anymore. I felt free! So very free, completely, entirely, unmistakably free! Wind blew softly in my hair as I stood out the castle's large iron gates, a devious smirk on my visage. Freedom was calling to me, and I had no regrets in answering it! Now, onward, I have an idiotic seraph to prove wrong right down into his grave, the jerk! Ah! No one challenges the beautiful, amazing, marvellous, sexy, astonishing Queen Etna, be it living, dead, or otherwise, and gets away with it! Ohhhhh I'd so prove him wrong! I thought as I made my way far away from the castle into the wasteland, tracking familiar footsteps into the wild. If there was only one regret I had left, it was that I wouldn't be able to see Helene's face when she read my letter. I thought with a large, malicious, grin plastered all over my face.

* * *

_  
Dearest Helene,_

_Gone out to search for Flonne, don't come after me._

_With love,_

_Your Beautiful, Marvelous, Adored, Divine, Beloved, Magnificent, and most Benevolent Queen Etna_

I stared blankly at the letter as I blinked once, and then twice, and then thrice. I then read it again to make sure I wasn't hallucinating or that my mind wasn't playing tricks on me.

"Etna, you bitch."

My face quickly degraded into a mix of disgust, horror, despair, and utter defeat. Did she expect me to manage an entire empire alone while she was gone!? Damn her to hell!

Somewhere, Etna was revelling in the delicious irony of torturing me so. Sometimes, I really thought I shouldn't have pledged anything to that crazy woman.

I stood up from my armchair behind my desk and went to my personal cabinet, grasping at a bottle of quality whisky and taking off the cork as I took a long drink from it. Then I threw the bottle against the wall angrily, shattering it, the clear liquid with an orange hue wasting itself away on the floor.

"It's official, I'm now in hell." I yelled spitefully. One of the young female warriors who served as my personal guards popped her head inside with a shy smile.

"Milady? Technically, this is the Netherworld so…" she said smiling sheepishly at me.

The glare I gave her silenced her.

_I hate my job._

**A/N: **As always, R/R is appreciated. Lately I've been feeling really productive, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't review! Don't be a rude bastard and just spit on the guy slaving his ass off to write the story in his head down on paper for you people's enjoyment! It's all already in my head, so whether I get it on paper or not, I still enjoy it the same. I only make the extra effort to get the opinion of others, so don't disappoint your oh so benevolent author! In any case, next chapter will be called: "Angel's Chapter 3: Ready, Set, Go!". On a side-note, I'm thinking about maybe getting a beta-reader. So if you're interested, send a mail my way or something like that. Try to only apply if you're serious about it though; don't make me create a wall of shame thing-a-loo for you kiddo! Now, seriously, there's one thing I'd like to know more than anything else right now: How's the pacing? Too slow? Too quick? Give me a sign here people! In any case, check around regularly as I update whenever I damn feel like it. Which means it can either be insanely quick as is the case now or never, as is the case in my other story. I'm only half-joking here people. PS: I like ranting. Also, I've left a subtle and very strong hint of FlonnexEtna in today's chapter; I'll give double the cookie bonus to anyone who points the exact scene out in a review.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N :** I'd apologize for the time it took me to get this chapter together, but really, you were forewarned of my lazy bum ways, were you not? Thus, I won't feel one tinge of guilt about this, you better believe it. Anyway, as always I hope you'll enjoy my latest update to this little story. Yuri-flavored cookies go to DosuTheSoundDrill, guypersonthing, Freedom and, shadow sentinel. The reviews are highly appreciated, don't you doubt that for a second. On a good note, I've already started on the fourth chapter, so that's something to look forward for.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Disgaea, its characters, its setting, or anything having to do with it beside this fanfic in and out of itself. Please do not copy, steal, quote or otherwise use without my written consent. Furthermore, if you are the copyright holder and see a problem with this, please feel free to mail me. Also, I'm against witty one liners as disclaimers, those are as lame as ever.

* * *

**Angel's Chapter 3:** _Ready, Set, Go!  
_**  
**

There was this strange feeling around me as I woke up to the smell of morning dew, rubbing my eyes and yawning softly. I then blinked sleepily for a few moments before gasping in realisation.

I was free!

I had almost forgotten about my little adventure, silly me! It's okay though, because I remembered all about it just now. Good thing I have such a good memory! In any case, I clumsily climbed down from the tree branch on which I had perched for the night, slipping midway and falling harshly on my rump.

"Awoo… that hurts…" I mumble sheepishly, sticking my tongue at an invisible companion. But it's alright; I won't let something as small as falling down from a tree stop me now! I've escaped from Etna's evil clutches, there's nothing that can stop me anymore! I stand up and dust myself off, readying myself for a brand new day! Oh, I'm so excit…

My thoughts were interrupted by the coughing of a foreign individual in my back and the snickering and chuckling of a band of man I presumed accompanied him. I froze instantly.

"Awwww, how adorable, like a deer in front of the hunter." A deep, creamy, even, voice spoke from my back. The other guys responded in kind by laughing at the crack. I turned around slowly, mechanically, hesitantly. I was sooooo scared.

There stood a band of bandits and their rough, gruff, masculine leader. The afore-mentioned was almost twice my size and twice too close for my taste. Alright, so maybe _they _could stop me and I might have gotten a little bit ahead of myself here really. Damn my not-planning-anything-in-advance-like-a-rational-little-trainee ways. The man who was their leader, I figured so at least, had bright coffee brown hair that rolled in waves on his back down to his hips with a pair of violent, voracious, eyes the color of dry blood. His lips were turned up into a vicious smirk and his figure was all muscles and no curves.

Alright, there's no reason to panic here Flonne. It's just a crazy, psychotic, visibly sadistic, bandit and his band of misfits starring at you as if they're about to horribly put an end to your life. Yup, no reason to panic whatsoever.

…. Seraph Lamington, I'm scaaaaaaaaaaared….. I thought with teary eyes.

"S…Sir? Ple…please spare me, I am nothing but a humble traveller, with nothing but the clothes on my back in my possession." I tried to negotiate nervously with the scary bandits.

The leader glared at me silently before sighing depressively, while his men spoke eagerly to cheer him up. "It's alright, everyone makes that mistake boss!", "Don't take it personal!", "C'mon, let's kick her ass, that'll make you feel better."

And other such I don't care to elaborate on. "W…wha?" I ask confused.

"Look, you ditzy idiot, I'm a girl. G.I.R.L." the leader says with hateful eyes.

I stare at her with mouth agape and eyes wide. Well I'll be, this 'girl' is manlier than Laharl…

"Don't look so surprised. Why can't I look the way I please and still be a woman? People like you are what forced me out of society into a bandit lifestyle with those clueless buffoons as my minions." the woman spoke angrily, ignoring the offended reaction of her boys.

Truth be told, now that I looked at her, she did have a complete lack of facial hair and skin that looked way too soft for the one of a boy, but that was beside the point. I bowed my head down politely.

"I'm sorry miss bandit leader, ma'am. Please don't beat me to a bloody pulp, I don't like hurt." I whimpered pathetically.

"Ah! You can keep dreaming. Go at her boys, and make her scream…" she says with a cruel smile as her boys slowly advance at me, with the eyes of predators. I panic and flail wildly at them…. knocking the shit out of every single one of them in thirty seconds flat.

The bandit woman stares blankly at me. "You have got to be kidding me." she mutters dumbfounded.

I cringe slightly at the silence before slowly opening my eyes and finding all the big fat meanies knocked down for the count. That's when a small light bulb pops on top of my head.

"Oh, right! With people like Etna around I tend to forget I'm actually pretty darn strong." I declare giggling and sticking my tongue sheepishly at the dumbfounded lady.

Her eyes light up as soon as I mention Etna. "Oh? So you know Queen Etna uh?" she ask with a large grin.

Whether I want to or not, I can't help but take a step back at her intense staring. "W…what of it?" I ask hesitantly.

"You'll sure make a pricey acquisition if I manage to, let us say, capture you…" she says licking her lips as she draws a large battleaxe.

"I'm Emily Blackhands, little girl, now prepare yourself, because I won't make my boy's mistake and I certainly won't be just as easy to K.O. as they were." she threatens firmly as she takes a battle stance.

"Kyaa! Don't come any closer!" I shriek with teary eyes as I fling my arms defensively. She snickers patronizingly as she catches my limb with ease and squeezes it painfully, causing a surprised cry to escape my throat.

"Be a good girl and come along with me without making any more of a mess of things, and I might, MIGHT, not kick your ass for my trouble." she explains to me with a strong, annoyed, voice.

"A…ouchie…awoo…..alright." I finally whisper defeated, feeling her grasp of my poor arm relax into a bearable hold.

"I'm glad to see you understand your circumstances, little girl." the giant of a woman told me as she lifted me like potato sack across her shoulder and started to walk back to what I could only figure was her headquarter. I felt tired again now with all that had happened and I slowly let myself drift away to sleep. There was something comforting about being nestled on the broad, powerful, shoulders of a giant that had the sweet smell of a female. Before I dozed off completely I thought that she probably was an ogre or some such, with that kind of size.

Awoo… why do I always end up being the one getting captured anyway? Soooooo unfair.

A/N: Once again, R/R is appreciated. For those amongst you who'd like a hint about the scene I mentioned in chapter 2, just mail me. The next chapter's title will be "Devil's Chapter 4: Knights Always Come In Late". There wasn't much FlonnexEtna in today's chapter I'm afraid, and I'm, myself, not quite proud of it, but I still hope you'll enjoy it anyway. With this out of the way, tune in next time for more of Etna and Flonne's insane adventures.


End file.
